How Bakura Broke The Fourth Wall In 10 Ways
by Aquailita
Summary: Yami Bakura is tired of failing, having Yugi/Yami Yugi beat him, being hospitalized, and lots of other stuff. He wants to change things. So he decides to break the Fourth Wall and take control of everything on Yu-Gi-Oh. And he does it in 10 different ways! Follow our favorite YGO villan in his attempts and fails at breaking the very wall that separates fiction from reality.
1. In which Bakura learns of the FourthWall

**Hello, my friends and fellow YGO fans and fellow Bakura fangirls!**

**We all know about Bakura/Ryou's anxiety about their screen time, non-existant card game victories, and other stuff. So here is Yami Bakura, trying to break the fourth wall (probably so he can attack the production staff) in an attempt to fix all of that.**

**And he does it in 10 different ways. Each way is a different chapter. This one is an intro chapter.**

**There is some abridgedness, but for the most part, Yami Bakura is in his original, non-abridged personality. Other characters may vary.**

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN STAMPEDING FANGIRLS, SHIRTLESS CHARACTERS, MAKING OUT, SPIKED DIP, AND OTHER FANGIRL HEALTH HAZARDS. FANGIRLS BE CAREFUL AND NON-FANGIRLS PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, YGOTAS, Hetalia, YouTube, Google, Cannibal Holocaust, Gmail, the video titled "Bakuras favorite card", the fourth wall, or any of the characters. And bunch of other stuff and whatevers. **

**WARNING OF THE CHAPTER: NONE**

**Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Bakura sat in his- well in his host Ryou's- room, on the laptop. He was bored out of his mind.

He was also bummed out about losing yet _another_ card game to Yugi Muto. What was even more embarrassing about it was the fact that he had, indeed, dueled _Yugi_ without him asking for help from the Pharaoh. Bakura had pretended to be Ryou again (it had taken him hours to flatten his hair down enough and work on Ryou's voice) so that Yugi wouldn't feel threatened and ask the Pharaoh for help, feel like anything was on the line, or have any real motivation to win.

Yet Bakura had still lost.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Sorry, Bakura. You lost. That was a good game though!"_

_"Grrrr..."_

_"Bakura, are you okay? I hope you're not _too_ mad that I won. It was just a friendly game after all..."_

_He let the voice acting façade drop and let his facial expression turn back into his usual one. "Dammit! Why can't I win at all against you?! How the hell is this possible?!"_

_Yugi gasped. "B-Bakura? Or are you not Bakura again?"_

_"No! I'm not your stupid friend Bakura! I seriously thought I could win! Both of us are lucky that you were winning, otherwise I would've turned this into a Shadow Game a few turns ago." He stood up and walked to the door. He looked at a shocked Yugi. "Have fun being the freaking King of Card Games and the former king if Egypt," he said to Yugi and the Pharaoh respectively._

**_~Flashback end~_**

Bakura slammed his fist on the table in anger.

"And to make matters worse, Marik always gets all the attention as the main villain around here! I'm _waaaay_ smarter and more evil than him! Just because my host is friends with Yugi and those other twerps doesn't mean I shouldn't be taken seriously!"

And he was also upset that some of his best plans seemed to end up in him being hospitalized or some other rubbish like that. Or sent to the Shadow Realm again (even though he always came right back).

"Just why?" he wondered aloud. "I deserve better than this. I am _capable_ of better than this. So why don't I ever _do_ better?"

He sighed and tried to calm down. He turned his attention to the laptop again. Maybe he could cheers himself up by watching gory and violent YouTube videos.

He logged on to Gmail (not Ryou's because thankfully they had separate email accounts and were two different users on his computer) and then went to the YouTube site. He looked up his favorite movie to watch: Cannibal Holocaust.

After a few minutes, his mood had improved significantly. He laughed as one girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Then the video ended.

"Ugh. Again." It wasn't a big deal, but he had to manually select the next video of the movie because this wasn't the whole thing; it was separated into parts.

He went over to the related videos to click the next part. He found it and was about to click when something caught his eye.

It was a video that was titled "Bakuras favorite card".

_What the hell is this?_ he thought as he clicked on it to find out.

He watched the page load and the video started up.

But he couldn't see anything. Or hear anything.

_What the hell?!_

He checked the volume and sound and saw nothing wrong. He even went back a page and then re-clicked to see if it would work.

Nothing.

He took a closer look at the screen. Then he noticed something wierd on the video. It looked like a wierd and very, very, _very_ faint rectangle on top of it. It looked like it had either faint swirls or stripes on it. The pattern was what allowed Bakura to notice it. He had very good eyesight.

What was it? He knew it wasn't part if the video because the rectangle went past the edges of the video.

He tried going full screen and wide-screen, but the rectangle always covered the video. And it seemed a bit thicker around the volume button of it.

What was going on here?

Then he noticed another video. It had another name he recognized.

He clicked on it.

The video loaded and started. But again, no picture or audio.

He was starting to get very freaked out and confused.

He decided to check out the comments. Luckily, those weren't blocked from his sight like the video was. He read one comment in particular.

It was written by someone whose username was TAquailita. It read:

[_I think someone told me before but I'm not sure. Exactly what is the fourth wall? And what happens if it breaks?_]

He noticed that someone had replied to it. This comment was:

[_The fourth wall is an imaginary wall between the characters and us. The fourth wall breaks when the characters talk to you directly or acknowledges the audience._]

The fourth wall?

_Could it be possible that this is a show?_ Bakura wondered. _And the fourth wall is keeping me from watching these videos? Maybe they contain spoilers about what happens next to all of us!_

Then he had a realization.

"The fourth wall keeps the characters from knowing what the fans do!"

Bakura smiled evilly. "Maybe, if I can break the fourth wall myself, I can take control of what happens on this show. I can learn about what happens in later episodes, and maybe even rewrite it to my advantage!"

His smile grew. _Yeeeesssssss..._

"Time to find out how to break the fourth wall!" he said aloud. He opened another tab and began researching stuff on Google.

* * *

After two hours, Bakura had learned a lot about this "show". He now knew enough to start his quest to break the fourth wall and take over.

And then _he_ would be the one winning all the card games!

* * *

**YAY! **

**How was it?**

**I already have the list of 10 items planned out, but I am willing to take suggestions anyway on what methods he should use. If you come up with an idea better than one of the items I already had, I will replace that item with your idea and credit you for it.**

**Stuff in this chapter that isn't mine:  
The "Bakuras favorite card" YouTube video,**

**Stuff that is:  
My "fourth wall" comment (I actually made that comment once),  
The made-up reply comment,  
And the idea of the fourth wall's character blocking abilities.**

**A note about how things are going to work with this: The main genre is always adventure, but the second genre changes with the chapter. So one chapter it may be horror, another it may be romance. (I'm not saying that it will be either of those, they're just examples.) Or I may just scrap that whole thing and actually figure out the second genre. Or maybe I'll just leave it blank. I don't know. What do you people think?**

**Next chapter: Number 1 of the list.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	2. In which there are three Bakuras

**Hi again, I am back!**

**In the previous chapter, Yami Bakura learned of the fourth wall. In this chapter, he tries one method to break it. **

**I will tell you this now: Each of the chapters is independent. Treat them as chapter 2 of a 3 chapter fanfic (the chapter prior to this would be number one for all of them). What I mean is that each of the 10 chapters occur separately, they don't happen in sequential order or at the same time or anything like that. They occur as if the others don't exist. If you're still confused, then wait until the next one is posted or until I explain later. Sorry if I confused you.**

**A note about this chapter: It contains Akefia. I haven't watched Season 5 yet, and I don't know much about it. Only the basics. (Meaning I know that we learn more about Yami Bakura and there is time travel and some battle and stuff but not much.) I don't know anything about Akefia or about how or who does the time travel, so forgive me if anything is off or whatever.**

**The genre of this chapter is: none**

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN STAMPEDING FANGIRLS, SHIRTLESS CHARACTERS, MAKING OUT, SPIKED DIP, AND OTHER FANGIRL HEALTH HAZARDS. FANGIRLS BE CAREFUL AND NON-FANGIRLS PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, YGOTAS, Hetalia, YouTube, Google, Cannibal Holocaust, Gmail, the video titled "Bakuras favorite card", the fourth wall, or any of the characters. And bunch of other stuff and whatevers. **

**WARNING OF THE CHAPTER: CONTAINS THREE BAKURAS (one or more of them may be shirtless), TIME TRAVEL, AND A LOT OF FANGIRLS**

**Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

1. Have your fangirls break it for you.

* * *

Bakura decided that if anyone had the power to break the fourth wall, it would be a fangirl. So he decided to get his fangirls, which he apparently had a lot of, to help him. But his alone might not be enough. He would need more.

He didn't want to ask Marik for help; he might take it the wrong way or it might go to his head. Also he didn't want Marik escaping with him.

Maybe he could use Ryou. He had fangirls too. Almost as many as Bakura.

And if he could get _three_ Bakuras...

Even better.

Bakura used the time travel thingy from Season 5 to go back in time.

* * *

He looked around and conveniently found Akefia standing a few feet away.

Yami Bakura smiled and walks up to Akefia. The former tapped the latter on the shoulder.

Akefia turned around and did a double take. "Bakura? Yami Bakura?" He sounded surprised, but not confused. "What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here until Season 5. And it's still Season 4 apparently!"

Now Yami Bakura was surprised. "What do you mean Season Five? You actually know that this is a series? How-?"

Akefia laughed at Yami Bakura. "Of course I know. I've known for quite some time. But that's not important. What _is_ important is that you're here. Now answer me this: Why?"

Yami Bakura decided to push aside the matter of what Akefia knew for a moment and discus his plan. "Right." He folded his arms and began explaining. "I'm here because I need your help so I can break the fourth wall and either escape or take control of this show. I haven't decided which one yet. And I'd tell you what the fourth wall is, but it seems that you probably already know."

"I do."

"Yes, yes, that's nice. Anyway. I've made up a little... scenario... for us to do that may help." Yami Bakura looked expectantly at Akefia. "That is, if you're interested in helping me?"

Akefia smiled at his modern self. "Alright, I'll help you. But only if I get to escape with you. I'd actually like to do some stuff on the other side myself."

"That's fine by me," Yami Bakura said.

Akefia's smile faded and he turned serious. "Okay now, exactly what is this scenario that the two of us are going to do?" he asked. "And how is it going to help us break the fourth wall?"

"I'll answer your second question in just a moment. But first..." He lightly touched his Millenium Ring. "About your first question. There aren't just two of us..."

Akefia frowned and folded his arms. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..."  
Bakura's face went blank for a second as he gave Ryou control of his body again. Then he reappeared beside Ryou with his own separate body. The Millenium Ring teleported from around Ryou's neck to around his neck.  
"...there are three of us."

Ryou looked around in confusion, and then looked a bit scared.

He turned to his Yami, seemingly not fazed at all by the fact that Bakura had a separate body, and asked in a scared voice, "Yami, where are we?" He tugged on Yami Bakura's sleeve.

Yami Bakura brushed the hand off. He answered in an annoyed voice, "We've time-traveled back in time to Ancient Egypt. Now stop asking questions and just calm down." He turned to Akefia again who was looking at the other two Bakuras in confusion.

"But I only asked one- oh who's that?" Ryou had just noticed Akefia. "Why does he look like you? _Is_ he you from the past? And why does he have that scar on his face?"

At Ryou's last question, both Bakuras' faces turned a bit grim as they lightly touched their face in the spot that Akefia's scar was. Then they both shook it off.

"That's not important right now. But I will tell you that he _is_ me... In a way..."

"Now Bakura, don't confuse the child," Akefia said smirking at Yami Bakura.

"You talking to me or him?" Ryou asked pointing to his Yami.

"Shush," Yami Bakura said to Ryou. "Don't say anything unless we tell you to."

Ryou nodded and shrunk back a little in fear.

"Aww," Akefia cooed. "He's so adorable."

Yami Bakura smiled and looked at his hikari. "Yes, and that's what I'm counting on." Ryou widened his eyes when he realized that Bakura had brought him here for some kind of scene of his.

Akefia noticed this too. "Bakura, are we using him in our little act as well? What is he here for?"

Yami Bakura laughed nervously. "Well I'll explain it in a moment. By the way, do you have some where we could get some food? And sit down?"

Akefia was confused by Bakura's seemingly trivial request when they clearly had other things to think about. But he went along with it anyway because Bakura was obviously the one in charge. He nodded. "Yes, of course." He indicated a random house near where the three of them were standing. "Let's go in," he said as he led them inside.

* * *

Ryou sat on a chair, looking at everything in curiosity. Which is understandable because he had never been to Egypt before.

Akefia stared at Bakura expectantly. "So, what is your big wall-breaking plan, Bakura?"

Bakura chuckled. "Okay then, I'll tell you. But first, let me warn you that it involves fangirls. Let me know now if that makes you change your mind about helping me." Ryou briefly looked up at the sound of the word 'fangirls', but then quickly went back to looking around.

Akefia scoffed. "Of course I'm still in this with you. A few girls won't make me back out of this." But now he wasn't so sure...

"Oh you..." Bakura said to Akefia, shaking his head and smirking. "It will be more than just a _few_ girls. Now let me tell you how this is going to work." He blushed at the idea of what he was going to say. But it was fool-proof, so he said it.

"Bakura why are you blushing?" Akefia became suddenly alert. "What are you up to?!"

"First we have to take off our shirts." But that wasn't the reason why. The reason was what would happen next.

"What?!"

Ryou actually started paying attention to the two. If whatever they were doing involved being bare-chested, then why was _he_ there?

"Well, we have to go bare-chested for this. I take off my shirt and you take off your robe."

Akefia scowled at Bakura, but did what he said. He removed the red robe he was wearing and tossed it aside.

Bakura took off his shirt and also tossed it aside.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds. Bakura was thinking about how he was kinda jealous that the other him was much more toned in his body than Bakura was in this one. It was one of those "I looked so good back then" moments.

Akefia looked at Bakura again, arms folded. "Okay, now what?" he asked.

"Now this." Bakura went over to a table and took a random banana from a random fruit bowl on the table. He walked over to Ryou and gave it to him. "Here you go," he said in an uncharactaristically nice voice.

Ryou was taken off guard by the niceness in his Yami's voice. As a natural reflex for when food was put in his hands, he peeled the banana and started eating it, looking at Bakura with wide brown eyes.

Akefia looked at Ryou's face. He smiled warmly. "Awwww. Bakura, he looks so adorable when he's eating. You know I'm not a huggy person, but I could totally give him a hug right now."

"And so would the fangirls," Bakura said confidently.

"Wait a minute," Ryou said with food in his mouth. He swallowed and continued talking. "Are you saying that you want our fangirls to come to us by making yourselves look sexy and me look cute? What the hell?" He continued nomming on the banana.

"Well you're partially correct," Bakura told him. "But that's only step one."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what step two is," Akefia said.

"Step two is this," Bakura said. He put an arm around Ryou and forced him to stand. Then he led him over to where Akefia stood. The three of them stood close to each other.

Ryou looked back and forth between the Egyptian Thief King and the ancient spirit of the Egyptian Thief King, wondering what was going to happen next.

He continued adorably omnomnomming on his banana.

Bakura blushed at his next words. "Now we hug him."

Ryou's eyes widened and he stopped mid-chew. What_ did he just say?_

Akefia was thinking the same thing. He was about to ask why Bakura was doing this, but then he realized exactly what Bakura was going for. "Are you sure?" he mouthed.

Bakura nodded.

Akefia nodded back.

The two of them moved on either side of Ryou and crossed their arms in front of him. Each put a hand on the shoulder opposite the side that he stood on. Then they did the same with their other arms behind him.

Ryou was taken by surprise by them, but kept eating adorably anyway. He was almost done with the banana, so Bakura had to act quickly.

Bakura leaned his head behind Ryou. Akefia took the hint and did the same. Bakura whispered loud enough for Akefia but not Ryou to hear. Akefia's eyes widened at what his other self said, but agreed.

They both stood up straight again, then leaned their heads down and kissed Ryou on the cheek on the side they stood on.

Ryou stopped eating, his mouth still full of banana. His face reddened a lot, making him look even more adorable.

Bakura and Akefia blushed too.

They all held that position for a few seconds before they heard something. Akefia and Bakura picked up their heads and looked in the direction Ryou was facing.

Suddenly, they heard a huge crash.

Hundreds of fangirls stampeded into the room, trampling the fourth wall beneath their feet.

* * *

The two Thief Bakuras released the cuter Bakura from their grasp. Ryou took this opportunity to finish off his banana and throw the peel away before anyone else touched him.

Ryou only had a millisecond of relief because as soon as the peel left his hand, a brown-haired fangirl glomped him. "AHHHH!" he screamed. "YAMI! HELP ME!" He liked his fangirls, but he was terrified of them. They were pinching his cheeks and hugging him and commenting on how adorable he was.

Akefia was having different issues with the girls around him. They swarmed him and tried to feel his exposed chest and hugged him and felt his sexy face scar. He hated it "Gah! Bakura this is your worst idea ever! Get all of these girls away from me!" Unlike Ryou, he didn't like fangirls. They creeped him out and annoyed him.

However, Yami Bakura was faring better than his hikari and his past version. He actually liked his fangirls. But unlike Ryou, he wasn't scared of them. He actually enjoyed the attention. At the moment they were trying to hug and glomp him and stuff.

The fangirls of all three of them were squeeing and shouting things like "OMG [insert name of a Bakura] is so cute!" and "Wow am I really here!" and stuff like that. It was deafening.

Akefia used one of his Millenium Ring's abilities which he just made up that second and lowered the volume of noise that reached his, Yami Bakura's, and Ryou's ears. Then he shouted to the other two, "How the hell are we getting out of this one?!"

Thief King Bakura's face was one of disgust and annoyance.  
Ryou Bakura's face was one of fear.  
Yami Bakura's face was one of pride and smugness.

"Relax you two," he said to them. "I'll get you out of this. Just relax and trust me. Also let me enjoy the attention."

At least half of the girls in the room had already fainted. A quarter of them were standing on the sidelines, faces with various expressions of shock, amazement, lust, and excitement. The other 25% were still swarming around the three Bakuras. A fifth of that 25% were rotating between two or all of the Bakuras.

About three minutes after the fangirls' arrival, Yami Bakura managed to sneak out of the girls' grasp. Akefia saw Yami Bakura's maneuvers and did the same. Both of them being the Thief King and all were able to escape without notice. However, Ryou had no such experience and he was still trapped beneath the loving and suffocation arms of his squealing fangirls.

"Somebody..._help_...they're...squeezing...me!"

The other two Bakuras managed to help him escape the arms of the girls around him without them noticing.

Their own fangirls hadn't even noticed their absence until they had freed Ryou. "Hey!" and "What?!" some of them shouted.

Ryou's fangirls noticed their Bakura's absence faster than the other two groups did. They looked around for him.

The three Bakuras (actually two because Yami Bakura was carrying Ryou since he was sore from the hugging and a little paralyzed in post-fear) were running towards the hole in the wall that their fangirls had entered. Akefia picked up his and Yami Bakura's clothes on the way.

The fangirls finally noticed their escape. They yelled in surprise and chased after them. Some of the girls stopped to pick up and carry some of the fainted.

Akefia and Yami Bakura looked back for a second, and even Yami Bakura was a bit frightened by what he saw. Almost 75% of all of their combined fangirls stampeding towards them.

Ryou picked up his head and also looked behind them. He cried out in fear. "Step on it, you two!" he ordered.

They needed no further instruction. The two Bakuras ran at full speed.

All three of them sighed in relief as they ran through the broken wall and off to the other side.

The fangirls followed.

* * *

**Ok that was the first one, and I'm sure that it was many people's favorite.  
But trust me, there will be a better one than this. Hehehe...**

**No, you cannot claim that you were one of the stampeding fangirls.  
And no, you cannot pretend that you were the random brown-haired fangirl.  
Also no, you cannot request to be a fangirl insert for a later chapter.  
Additionally no, Thief King Bakura does NOT love you. Yami Bakura does. Ryou Bakura is scared of you.**

**Stuff in this chapter that isn't mine:  
The concept of Bakura time traveling,  
The idea of Yami Bakura getting his own body,  
And Yami Bakura's love of and Ryou Bakura's fear of fangirls,**

**Stuff that is:  
The idea that fangirls have the power to break the fouth wall,  
Thief King Bakura's dislike of fangirls,  
The random brown-haired fangirl that was the first to glomp someone in the room,  
And the Millenium Ring's random sound-blocking ability,  
**

**(BTW, the Bakuras were blushing only because they were sort of uncomfortable/embarrased to be having that kind of contact with other versions of themselves. Basically, the three Bakuras here don't like selfcest. Meaning there is no shipping _AT ALL_ here. Just want to point that out.)**

**A note about how things are going to work with this: The main genre is always adventure, but the second genre changes with the chapter. So one chapter it may be horror, another it may be romance. (I'm not saying that it will be either of those, they're just examples.) Or I may just scrap that whole thing and actually figure out the second genre. Or maybe I'll just leave it blank. I don't know. What do you people think?**

**Next chapter: Number 2 on the list, and Bakura does a Mokuba to someone.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	3. In which Ishizu gets Mokuba'd

**Hi again, I am back!**

**[EDIT: I had to finish up super fast last night, so I submitted it but I had forgotten to re-fix some stuff (cuz I had one of my save-erase-fails). But I fixed it all up and stuff so yay!]**

**OMG thank you all for your reviwes and favorites and follows. They make me so happy and it makes me feel all that warm and fuzzy crap. I like it. Thanks. It makes me feel so acompliced as a (fanfic) writer. Keep it up! Everything helps. Even the one-liners. **

**Speaking of which, I shall now start answering/responding to reivews in the OpeningAN's if I feel it neccesary. Such as this one:**

**Shadowclanwarrior: NO! YOU CANNOT BE HER! DIDN'T YOU READ THE ENDINGAN? *cries dramatically at your unboservantness* And sorry, I don't think the 3 Bakuras will be in the same scene together again. Ahehehe...  
*Laughs nervously*  
*looks around*  
_Riiight_...**

**In the previous chapter, Yami Bakura tried a three-person method to break the Fourth Wall. In this chapter, he tries another method to break it. **

**Anyway!**

**As I said before, this chapter happens as if he never did the previous chapter. Also, each chapter works a bit differently in terms of knowledge and feelings. Like one chapter, Bakura will hate someone, and the next he may not hate him/her anymore.**

**I have some news for all of you: I had a dream last night. I dreamt that the Fourth Wall broke and Yami Bakura stepped out and became my boyfriend. Then he stabbed me, told me he was breaking up with me, and threw the capital letters "F" and "W" at me. Somehow, I realiuzed that the Fourth Wall was mad at me and wants me to capitalize its name in compsensation for the torture I am putting it through in this fanfic. So I shall.**

**Now back to the important stuff.**

**The genre of this chapter is: horror**

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN STAMPEDING FANGIRLS, SHIRTLESS CHARACTERS, MAKING OUT, SPIKED DIP, AND OTHER FANGIRL HEALTH HAZARDS. FANGIRLS BE CAREFUL AND NON-FANGIRLS PROCEED WITH CAUTION. ALSO CONTAINS VIOLENCE, CURSING, ANNOYED VILLAINS, FAKED/ASSUMES/IMPLIED SHIPPINGS, AND THE OCCASIONAL HATE ON LITTLE KURIBOH (not my fault it's Bakura's fault!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, YGOTAS, Hetalia, YouTube, Google, Cannibal Holocaust, Gmail, the video titled "Bakuras favorite card", the Fourth Wall, or any of the characters. And bunch of other stuff and whatevers. **

**WARNING OF THE CHAPTER: CONTAINS USE OF SHARP OBJECTS SUCH AS KNIVES, ASSUEMD ONE-SIDED THIEFSHIPPING, DESCRIPTIONS OF TORTURE, AND MENTAL IMAGES OF COSPLAYS**

**Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

2. Use the Millenium Necklace.

* * *

Bakura had done some research and found out that the Millenium Necklace had the power to break or cross the fourth wall. One or the other. However, it seemed that it was only in the abridged version that this was possible. Still, it was worth a try.

Bakura thought of Ishizu. Now how to go about doing this?

He thought for a few minutes before he got the perfect idea.

He went into Ryou's room and into Ryou's closet. He pressed a small button that Ryou didn't know about and the back wall of the closet slid open. Bakura smiled.

He went inside the secret room and took out a few things, then put them in a box and left with them.

He pressed the button again and the wall closed up behind him.

Bakura placed the box on a table and picked up the phone. He dialed Ishizu's cell number.

She picked up on the first ring.

{"Hello, Yami Bakura. I predicted your call. But I did not predict your reason. What do you want?"}

Bakura suddenly became worried. What if Ishizu saw a vision of his plan? He would simply have to use his Millenium Ring in it or else nothing would stop her from doing so.

"I'd like to talk to you about something." He got an idea and waited for her reply.

{"What for?"} she asked.

Bakura pretended to be nervous and hiding something. "Oh, no reason. Just want to talk, just a little friendly meeting. Hehehehehe..."

Ishizu was silent for a moment. Then she sighed. {"It's about Marik, isn't it?"} she asked irritatedly.

"How did you guess?" Bakura mockingly asked.

{"Your tone of voice. I predict my arrival time to be in exactly ten minutes."} Then she hung up.

Bakura smiled evilly. _Hehe. Another ignorant sucker for me to mess with._

* * *

As she promised, Ishizu knocked on Ryou's front door exactly ten minutes after she had hung up. Bakura opened the door and welcomed her inside.

"Hello Yami Bakura," she said to him.

"Oh please, Ishizu. No need to be so formal," Bakura said politely. "Simply call me Bakura. Like everyone else does."

"I'd rather not refer to you by only the name of your host. Now, what was it that Marik did that you felt I had to know? Is it about him or his darker side or-"

Bakura laughed a bit. "Please, my dear Ishizu, stop worrying so much," he said calmly. "Just relax and make yourself at home." He put an arm around Ishizu and led her over to the couch.

Ishizu started to get suspicious. "Y- erm... Bakura. Did you call me here about my brother or are you just stalling for time?"

Bakura was wondering when her Necklace would kick in and she would try to escape. He knew that if the Millenium Ring was activated, her Millenium Necklace wouldn't be able to predict what he did with it. But he couldn't figure out how he was going to use it.

Then he thought of a different way to distract her.

His arm was still around her shoulder. He snaked his hand down to her waist.

Ishizu became uncomfortable. "Bakura, I am not my brother. Please remove your hand."

Bakura was caught off guard by her statement and temporarily forgot his plan. Then he refocused and replied. "I despite what some of you people may believe, I don't like Marik that way. We are totally just... Erm... Friends I guess. Not even that. We're just partners in crime. I'm not sure how he feels about me though."

This actually helped him. The conversation was just as distracting to Ishizu as the presence of his hand on her waist. He raised his other arm behind his head and leaned on it, his hand near Ishizu's neck, but not touching.

"Well as much as I don't like it, I for one fully believe in thiefshipping. But I guess that- AHH!" She bent away from Bakura and spazzed to the side as Bakura violently poked her side with the hand that was near her waist. This had been his plan the whole time.

Bakura used her distracted state to quickly undo the clasp of the Millenium Necklace with one hand. He had almost removed it from around her neck when she recovered and pulled away from him, catching the Necklace as it fell off.

She jumped up and stepped away from the couch. "Bakura! What are you doing?! Why are you trying to steal my Millenium Necklace?!"

Bakura didn't answer and tried to grab her again. She quickly put her necklace back on and dodged. She punched Bakura in the side, catching him off guard at the fact that she had tried to fight back (because we all know that a mere punch alone wouldn't put him off guard).

He turned around and looked at her. Noticing Bakura's surprise, she explained. "I belong to a family of tombkeepers. I didn't go through the initiation myself, but I was taught to fight. How do you think we kept away thiefs like you?"

Bakura just stared at her silently, trying to figure out what to do now.

Ishizu activated her Millenium Necklace and a flash of light shone from it. It left the Necklace and shot towards Bakura. He reacted quickly and had the Millenium Ring absorb it.

He was still pushed back an inch. When he recovered, he looked around and noticed Ishizu running out the front door. He tried to follow her, but stopped in the door way. She was far ahead of him. He stared after her.

Then he slammed the door closed angrily.

"Dammit!" he shouted in defeat. "I almost had it!"

He looked over at the table that the box was on. There was also a random Duel Monsters card there.

The mention of Marik and the fight for the necklace reminded him of the Millenium Rod. And the card reminded him of dueling. The Rod and dueling reminded him of Seto Kaiba. And Seto Kaiba reminded him of Mokuba Kaiba.

And Mokuba Kaiba made him think of...

He smirked at the idea.

He took the box to another room in the house, returned to the secret closet-room and picked up another item, then left Ryou's house and headed for Ishizu's home.

* * *

Ishizu woke up, and the first thing she noticed were that it was dark, she had a headache, and that she was tied up in a chair. She groaned a bit in pain.

How did she not see this coming?

"I see you've woken up," said a voice in the room. She recognized it as Ryou's Yami.

"Bakura! Let me go! What do you want from me?!"

Ishizu heard him away from her. Then to her left, she saw a little flame. It was a match. In the glow, she saw Yami Bakura light a wall candle in the corner of the room. Then he moved over to what seemed to be another candle in the corner to her right. He lit that one as well. Then he moved behind her. She couldn't turn her head to see behind her, but by the fact that the room brightened two more times she inferred that he had lit two more candles in the other two corners of the room.

Then she actually decided to examine her current state. She was tied to a chair with a slotted back. Her arms were through the outermost slots and her hands tied tightly. The ropes dug into her skin. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair. But instead of the rope simply being wrapped around her legs and the chair, she realized that each of her legs was tied directly to its own chair leg. Her torso was tied by a rope that wrapped around the whole back of the chair. The chair itself was high-backed, the head of it going all the way up to her head. That part was solid, which is why she couldn't see behind her.

The last thing she noticed was the lack of weight around her neck. She gasped as she realized that the millenium Necklace was gone. Where was it?!

Out of the corner of her eye, Ishizu saw Yami Bakura moving in front of her again from her right. She turned her head to look at him.

He looked at her smugly and leaned an arm on the head of the chair. "Glad to see you're awake," he said to her. "I hope you don't have _too_ much of a headache. Are you feeling comfy?"

Ishizu took a look around the place. It appeared that they were in some sort of basement. But it wasn't Ryou's or her own. She had been both places and unless Yami Bakura moved everything out of one of them, she wast in any place she knew of. The walls and floor were made of concrete. The walls had been painted to look like those of a tomb. In fact, the whole place looked like an empty tomb. There was a board hanging on the wall and parallel to the floor that might have served as a bed at some point but now appeared to be used as a sort of table.

"Wh- where are we?" Ishizu asked Yami Bakura.

"Oh, how rude of me. We're in the basement of my host's house. _My_ basement."

It didn't _look_ like Ryou's basement. "But I've never been here before..."

"Well that's because you've only seen the first basement. There is surprisingly a few things that Ryou doesn't know about his own house. One of them is this second basement."

"Second basement?" So apparently, this was a room lower than Ryou's basement that Ryou never knew about. And his Yami did know of it and had made it his own.

She frowned at her captor. "Yami Bakura, what is the meaning of this?! Why are you doing this?!"

He chuckled at her. "Well, my dear. I simply wanted something of yours. Your Millenium Necklace." He moved his right hand up to his neck and Ishizu saw that he was wearing the Millenium Necklace. She gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Why have you taken it? What are you going to do with it?"

Yami Bakura smirked at her. "Well isn't it obvious? I want to use it. But I need your help on how to make it do what I want."

Ishizu wondered exactly what that was. She knew that anyone who held it could easily activate its psychic powers of viewing the future and the past on their own. However, there were only two abilities that required more work than simple willing for it to happen. As far as Ishizu knew, she was the only one who knew the procedures necessary to do them. One of the powers was something that she didn't thing Yami Bakura would be interested in. However, the other...

She gasped again. Yami Bakura couldn't mean...

"Are you trying to...?"

Yami Bakura laughed and walked away from Ishizu. He turned around to face her again. "I see you've figured out my motives. Yes, I want to use the Millenium Necklace to break the Fourth Wall."

"No!" Ishizu shouted. "You can't! It's too dangerous and it will disrupt the balance of-"

"I don't care," Yami Bakura informed her. "I just want to do it. And you're going to tell me how."

"No I won't. I won't tell you how. Either you figure it out yourself or try in vain to get it out of me."

"Well I'm glad you suggested it," Yami Bakura said. "I do rather like your second idea.." He waved a hand in her direction.

Ishizu cried out in surprise and pain as five sharp objects poked her in the back. What were they though? She looked over at Yami Bakura and saw that he wasn't wearing the Millenium Ring. Then she realized that the Ring must be hung behind the chair and Yami Bakura was making the points stab her from back.

So this is how he was going to make her talk.

The stabbing feeling in her back ceased and Yami Bakura lowered his arm. "I suggest you reconsider your silence, or else I may have to torture the information out of you."

She was almost afraid to ask what he meant, even though it was pretty obvious. "Wha- what do you mean?" she asked in fear.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Yami Bakura walked over to the table and picked something up from it. He turned around and revealed a knife in his hand. "For each time you don't talk, you get another taste of this," he said holding it up to her. "Or if I feel like it, the Millenium Ring."

Ishizu hadn't been frightened before, only confused and upset and irritated. But now, those things transformed into fear. Ishizu had to think fast. Should she tell him now and save herself or wait for him to give up and save the balance that the Wall kept? What should she do?

"So, how about you tell me what I need to do to break the fourth wall?" Yami Bakura asked as he slowly walked towards Ishizu.

Stall. That was the only thing that she could think of at the moment. "Why do you even want to break it?" she asked. "What could you possibly gain from doing so?"

Yami Bakura laughed at her. He knelt next to Ishizu and looked into her eyes. "My motives are of no concern to you. What you should be concerned about is telling me what I want to know. Now tell me!"

Stall! Just keep stalling! But for what? Who actually knew she was here?

Ishizu looked Yami Bakura in the eyes and talked with a straight face, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "I know what you are trying to do. But I can't help you. I have never actually done it myself and I do not know how."

Yami Bakura smirked evilly at her. "Wrong answer."

Ishizu closed her eyes and yelled out in pain as she felt the cold metal of the knife dig deep into the skin on her upper right arm. Yami Bakura dragged the action out slowly and painfully.

Ishizu felt the knife leave her skin. She shook in pain and fear and felt blood running down her arm. It flowed down to her hands and soaked the ropes that bound them. Then it dripped on the floor.

"See what happens when you don't tell me what I want to know?" Yami Bakura asked mockingly. "Now shall we try that again? How do I use the Millenium Necklace to break the fourth wall?"

Ishizu pulled through the pain and talked to him. "You must be very desperate to break the Fourth Wall," she observed, "if you're physically torturing me in order to learn how."

Yami Bakura smiled at her. "You're absolutely right. I _am_ desperate." His smile grew. "But I'm also doing this because it's fun." He got up and stood up right in front of her. He raised the knife to his face and ran his tongue across the blood-stained blade, licking the blood off. "Mmmmm. Delicious," he said creepily.

Ishizu looked on in horror and disgust as the evil spirit of the Millenium Ring licked HER blood off of the knife. She shuddered in disgust.

She lowered her head and stared at the concrete floor.

She _had_ to do something. She knew she wouldn't win this. She knew that, as he had said, Yami Bakura actually enjoyed this. Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She flashed back to the conversation she'd had with Yami Bakura earlier.

_"Bakura, I am not my brother. Please remove your hand."_

_"Despite what some of you may believe, I don't like Marik that way. We are totally just... Erm... Friends I guess. Not even that. We're just partners in crime. I'm not sure how he feels about me though."_

_"Well as much as I don't like it, I for one fully believe in thiefshipping. But I guess that- AHH!"_

Her brother... Marik...

If this experience went on any further, she would become more and more injured. If Marik saw her like this, it would break his heart and probably haunt him. And it would haunt her too.

Also, when Marik learned that his 'friend' and 'partner in crime' Bakura had done it, he would feel heartbroken and betrayed. Ishizu was sure that Marik had feelings for Yami Bakura, and she didn't want her brother's heart broken.

She had to end this. She sighed.

"Fine."

Yami Bakura's smile faded. "Fine what?"

Ishizu looked up at him. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'll tell you how to break the Fourth Wall with the Millenium Necklace."

Yami Bakura gasped and his facial expression transformed into one of surprise. Then disappointment. Then he smirked again. "Aww... What a shame. You gave in so soon. And I was just starting to have fun, too. You're such a killjoy."

Ishizu looked at Yami Bakura angrily. "Just shut up and let me go now. I'll tell you. But I won't tell you if you continue with this."

"Uh uh uh," Yami Bakura said as he shook a finger at her. "You don't get out until you tell me what I need to do. And not until it actually works. So," he walked over to the table and placed the knife down. "Start talking."

Was she really doing the right thing here? At least she wouldn't lose the necklace. Yami Bakura couldn't take it with him. The Wall didn't allow it.

"Fine," she said again.

* * *

Bakura stood, his back to Ishizu and his eyes closed. He put a hand on the Millenium Necklace and concentrated. The images flooded into his head.

Scenes from different episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Appeared before him. He saw the characters. Though they were episodes, some of them felt like flashbacks to him. Then he saw other things. He saw some of the 4Kids staff that worked with YGO stuff. He saw Little Kuriboh, the creator of YGOTAS. He saw those from the original Japanese creators of YGO. He saw scenes from cosplays and anime conventions. And he saw himself, from the front, standing in the same position that he now stood in. It was freaky, but he didn't open his eyes.

Then he heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking. He opened his eyes. Without realizing it, he had raised his arm in front of him. There were cracks seemingly in midair where his arm was pointing towards. The Millenium Necklace was glowing.

Bakura mentally willed the glow to move towards the cracks.

The light did as he willed and shot towards the cracks in front of him.

The light made contact and there was a bright flash of light. He let go of the Millenium Necklace and shielded his eyes with his arm. He shrank back at the intensity of the light. Ishizu closed her eyes tightly and leaned into the back of her chair.

Then the light faded.

Bakura lowered his arm from his face and stared at the spot where the light had been. He gasped.

There was a gaping hole in what appeared to be the fourth wall. Big enough to walk through.

Bakura smiled. He removed the Millenium Necklace from around his neck and put it around Ishizu's neck. "Hmph," she said.

Bakura then went back over to the table and picked up his cell phone. He called someone he had on speed dial.

The other person picked up after two rings. {"Hello?"} he asked.

"Hello, Marik. It's me."

Ishizu's head perked up at the sound of her brother's name.

{"What do you want, Bakura?"}

"Now, don't hate me when you get here. But I would like to inform you that I have your sister here. You should probably come to pick her up. I'm going to be leaving soon so I can't do it myself."

{"Wait, what? Why is Ishizu there? You had better not be talking about me!"}

"No, Marik. We're not talking about you." _Well not anymore_, he thought, flashbacking to the conversation with Ishizu earlier. "But I think you should pick her up. Now. I'm leaving in about a minute."

{"Why? Where are you going? Why can't she come home herself? And what room is she in?"} Marik asked a bunch of questions in a hyper and interrogative manner.

"Well the answers to your questions are: because she needs to leave now, none of your business, because she needs assistance, and you know the one." That last response he said with a suggestive tone in his voice, somehow hinting that Marik also knew about the room they were in.

{"What room, Bakura? Which one? Is it a room Ryou doesn't know about?"} There were only two rooms in the house Marik knew of that Bakura had said Ryou didn't know about.

His suspicions were confirmed when Bakura's reply was, "Yup. Not the closet."

Marik knew. {I'll be right over. But you know I'm not going to forget about getting my other question answered. About where you're going. I'll ask you eventually."}

Bakura laughed into the phone. "_Suuure_ you will. Just get your ass over here."

{"Fine! Geez!"} Bakura heard Marik hung up and he did the same.

He turned to Ishizu again. "Well, I guess your brother is going to be picking you up soon. Have fun and try not to miss me."

He gave a little wave as he walked over to the hole in the fourth wall and and stepped through.

The moment he was through, the wall repaired itself behind him.

* * *

Ishizu sighed in relief as the wall repaired and she began to wait anxiously for Marik to get there.

* * *

**K now, before you hate on me with questions and whatever...  
I don't know I"m just stalling! Hahaha...**

**Anyway...**

**Yeah that was interesting to type. If you hadn't already noticed, thinking of Mokuba reminded Bakura of kidnapping. Which is why he kidnapped Ishizu.**

**Stuff in this chapter that isn't mine:  
Little Kuriboh's idea of the Millenium Necklace being able to break the Fourth Wall,  
And Bakura's love of torturing people. *uses creepy voice* And his love of knives. He likes knives... *makes evil face!*,**

**Stuff that is:  
The idea behind the Millenium Necklace's flashy power thing,  
Ishizu's belief in thiefshipping,  
The secret rooms in Ryou's house,  
And the idea of being physically trained as a tombkeeper, no matter what gender.**

**A note about how things are going to work with this: Each chapter has its own warning and genre. Read it to see what type of chapter it will be. And there will be an end to all of this, there won't just be me having him break it 10 random times and then end. You'll just have to wait and see! Hehehe...**

**Next chapter: Number 3 on the list, and Bakura plays a game... and wins!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	4. In which a Shadow Game is played

**WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS INCOMPLETE FAIL-CARD GAME, BUT COMPLETE STORY! READ THIS PRE AN, AND SKIP THE CARD GAME WHERE IT SAYS TO.**

**I have no idea what I'm doing anymroe, so I will just post this chapter as incomplete so you won't have to wait for it and so I can put up the next one, which is much better. If someone wants me to finish it or help me finish it, then let me know cuz I have no idea what I'm doing here anymore. All I can think of is a werid totally fake card game with cards and strategies I made up. So please skil the part I tell you to. Thank you.**

* * *

**Hi my friends and stuffs! **

**Sorry for the long wait. I had never written a "dueling" chapter before so I didn't know how to go about doing it. The list is already made and this was on it as number 3, so I had issues with this. But I did it anyway and here it is. Almost all of the cards used are made up because I can't actually do one with real cards. No one know the rules! XD lol. **

**In the previous chapter, Yami Bakura tortured someone into helping him break the Fourth Wall. In this chapter, he tries another, more... _traditional_ method to break it. **

**As I said before, this chapter happens as if he never did the previous chapter. Also, each chapter works a bit differently in terms of knowledge and feelings. Like one chapter, Bakura will hate someone, and the next he may not hate him/her anymore.**

**Now back to the important stuff.**

**The genre of this chapter is: suspense**

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN STAMPEDING FANGIRLS, SHIRTLESS CHARACTERS, MAKING OUT, SPIKED DIP, AND OTHER FANGIRL HEALTH HAZARDS. FANGIRLS BE CAREFUL AND NON-FANGIRLS PROCEED WITH CAUTION. ALSO CONTAINS VIOLENCE, CURSING, ANNOYED VILLAINS, FAKED/ASSUMES/IMPLIED SHIPPINGS, AND THE OCCASIONAL HATE ON LITTLE KURIBOH (not my fault it's Bakura's fault!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, YGOTAS, Hetalia, YouTube, Google, Cannibal Holocaust, Gmail, the video titled "Bakuras favorite card", the Fourth Wall, or any of the characters. And bunch of other stuff and whatevers. **

**WARNING OF THE CHAPTER: CONTAINS FAKE Duel Monsters CARDS, A RANDOM PERSON, LOTS OF SAND AND THIEVES, AND A CARD GAME THAT WAS VERY CRAPILY WRITTEN**

**Thanks to... Firega, is it?... for giving me inspiration and a little bit of outline for this. Hers was the first fanfic with a dueling scene in it that I read, so that helped. Thanks!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

3. Play a Shadow Game next to it.

* * *

_Now how to go about doing this?_ wondered Bakura.

He was trying to figure out where to start.

His reasoning told him that if he could do some kind of ritual that could affect something like the fourth wall, then he would.

A ritual that affects things around and in it...

A process that can destroy something...

A Shadow Game maybe?

"Yes!" Bakura shouted aloud. "I will simply play a Shadow Game next to the Wall and make the prize a hole in the Wall near me. Of course the loser gets their soul sent to the Shadow Realm." Bakura smiled evilly.

He went into his card storage box and assembled his Duel Monsters deck based on his mood and how he felt like hurting someone. This time he felt like stealing and weakening things, so he made his strategy based on weakening the opponent's forces and stealing cards, monsters, and strength.

He was done. Now he just needed to find an opponent. He couldn't use a main character like Seto or Joey. And not any of the main minor characters, like Tristan or Duke. Not only would it be boring, but it would also attract too much attention. And he wouldn't even dare try to face Yugi when the stakes were so high. And he had learned from his last duel with him. And

What he needed was an opponent who fulfilled all the following conditions:  
One, someone who is good at dueling so defeating them will be satisfying, but not so good that the duel would drag on.  
Two, someone isn't an important person to Yugi, so that he won't try to help or stop the game.  
Three, someone who doesn't knows enough about Bakura or Shadow magic to know how he dueled and how the Shadow Realm worked, because he wants the element of surprise.  
And four, someone who would be willing to duel and not ask questions about the stakes straight on.

He thought about it for two more minutes, trying to think of all the people he (unfortunately) actually knew.

And then he thought of just the right person.

* * *

Bakura walked through the streets looking for the building. He knew part of the address, but not enough. Right now he was just roaming around the general area it was supposedly in.

After having walked for ten minutes, he found it. The general history museum. It was a small building compared to other museums in the city.

He walked inside, sneaked by in order to aviod paying admission, then began looking for his target.

The girl he was looking for fit all of the criteria. She always came here every week on the same day, always between 12:00 and 5:00. The chances that she was here now weren't perfect because she only stayed for two hours.

Bakura searched through three possible sections she could be in. He finally found her looking at a desert themed exhibit. This told him what kind of deck she would duel with that day. And he was very familiar with this particular deck of hers.

Her name was Kariana. She and Bakura knew each other as aquaintences, but never really got along. Their relationship was like that of Bakura's with Marik, but with only one-tenth of the friendship. Probably less. She had only seen him duel twice, once against her and once against someone else, and didn't know anything about his Shadow Magic. The deck Bakura was using now wasn't one she had seen him duel with. However he had seen her dueling with all three of her themed decks and had seen several of her strategies with each.

There was no doubt in Bakura's mind that he had the upper hand here. He would win. Definitely.

Bakura walked up to her. She was looking at something behind a rope, so there was no glass for his image to be reflected in. She didn't know Bakura was there.

Bakura tapped one of her shoulders and slid to the other side of her. Kariana wasn't fooled. She looked toward the side Bakura had slid to. Then she noticed him and turned around.

"Bakura?" she asked. "Hey. How you been?" She smiled and waved at him.

"Fine. I've been doing just fine. How about you? You still losing duels with your lame-ass forrest deck?" Bakura laughed at her.

"Shut your damn face! You know I win every time."

"Not against me," he said with a smirk. "Never against me."

"Don't start with that again. That was a draw. You know that."

The match she was refering to was one in which Kariana had used her forrest deck and Bakura had used his occult deck. He had let the match result in a draw, for his own reasons. The biggest one was faking his skill level. She was a good duelist, but not as good as him. He knew that this match would be a victory for him, but Kariana didn't.

"So," she continued. "What do you want from my life? I'm not in the mood for a friendly argument about me being here. Or even a non-friendly one."

Bakura's smirk transformed into an evil smile. "Remember what I said that time? About our next and last duel?"

"What? No I don-" Then she remembered. "Wait... You said that the stakes and skill... something something something. Remind me."

"I said that the next and last time we duel, we will both have improved in skill, have new strategies, and the stakes would be epic. I think the time has come for that duel to occur."

"You mean...?"

"Yup."

"So we can't ask or tell the stakes, reveal or ask for the other's deck type, in order to back out we have to give up our 5 best cards, and you automatically lose if you show or bluff crappy skills. Right?"

"Yup."

Kariana grinned at him. "I accept. Name the place."

* * *

Bakura picked an abandoned warehouse for the duel. He knew the place well because he sometimes used it as a hideout. She didn't know it as well.

Bakura decided to have fun with this. "How would you like to screw the rules again?"

She grinned. "Of course."

"Screwing the rules" was a term that they had made up that involved making up a few standards, such as the number of cards a player is allowed to hold at once, the starting life points, and how many cards of each type are allowed to be in play.

The two quickly discussed this, then decided to begin. Bakura went behind a box and took out a spare Duel Disk for her, then threw it at her. She was caught off guard so she barely caught it.

* * *

**AN: Somehow and for some reason, this next part ended up being written ****in present tense. I don't know why. But I guess I'll keep it since it j****ust flows well enough as it is. Should be fine I hope.**

* * *

**SKIP THIS PART!**

* * *

Bakura hands his deck to Kariana for shuffling. Kariana gives Bakura hers so he could do the same.

"This duel should be over fairly quickly, compared to other duels I've seen. But enough with the chit chat. Let's get started."

"Agreed!"

Both of them return the shuffled decks to their respective owners. Then they walk to opposite sides of the designated area.

"Let's duel!" they both say at the same time. They draw a full hand of seven cards.

Both of their life points start at 4000.

Bakura examines his cards. "You go first," he offers.

"I'll gladly do so." She examines her hand._ Ah, a good start_, she thinks. She has Sandy Salvation, Djeseret the Rogue, Sand Sanctuary, Sandstorm Elemental, Polymerization, Death Scorpion, and Locational Fusion. She can start this game off strong, instead of slowly climbing up.

"First off, I activate the card Locational Fusion! With this, I can combine my Sandy Salvation and Sand Sanctuary Cards and play them both!" She plays all three cards, with Locational Fusion in the middle. The two outer cards come together in the middle and there is

"I activate the special ability of Thief Intruder! His special ability allows him to steal any monster from your hand, drop it off on my side of the field on his way back to my hand, and stays in my hand for 5 turns. However, the monster must be the same level as my Intruder. But that shouldn't be a problem because my spy already told me as much! And I choose your Sandstorm Elemental!" The masked Thief Intruder leaps towards Kariana and steals a card from her hand, then throws it down on Bakura's side of the field, summoning it.

Kariana gasps as her monster is summoned. That card was supposed to be part of her strategy! It is her signature move to devastate the enemy! She was going to summon all of the grainstorm elementals she had, Sand, Dust, and Ash, to create the perfect playing field for her deck. Now it is ruined by one card! _That stupid Spy_, she thinks. _Getting all up in my business! Time to show him. He probably has some strategy going on with his Thieves. I bet it's the Thief King! Time to mess with _his_ plans._

"I play Caravan Destruction!" The named card flips over. "This magic card allows one of my Desert themed monsters to attack two monsters in a set at the same time, but only if all three of them are the same level." She points to the only two monsters on Bakura's side of the field. "I choose your Thief Defender and your Thief Warrior. Now Death Scorpion, attack!"

Bakura growls when his two monsters are destoryed. Those were part of his first strategy! He looks at the Thief King in his hand. Now he can't summon one of his best and favorite cards!

But he still has a second strategy.

Bakura is very pleased that his strategy is working out so far. Now he has the Thief Magician, the Thief Spy, the Thief Warrior, the Thief Defender, and the Thief Intruder right where he wants them. The Thief Disguiser is just a bonus that can be used. The first and second are on the field, the third and fourth are in the graveyard, and the fifth is in his hand. The card he needs to make them all work together is also in his hand. Now everything is almost perfect. He just needs a good bluff. He notices two powerful monsters on the field and one in Kariana's hand, and he knows from before that Polymerization is in her hand as well. All he needs to do is make her play it.

"I summon the Thief Disguiser to the field in attack mode." He does so. "Now I must choose two monsters for it to disguise as. The first one will determine its attack points, and the second will determine its defense points." He points to two monsters on his side of the field. "I pick my [monster ^atk _def] and my [monster _atk ^def]. Then I place one card face down and end my turn." He places the important card down.

_Hm... A very strong monster I see_, thinks Kariana. _It could crush both of my monsters at the same time, causing me massive damage. But if I fuze one of them together with the one in my hand, not only will they be stronger than it, but it also won't do damage twice if that face down card is some kind of boost. This move is so pathetic though. I hope Bakura doesn't think I'm pathetic enough to do this. I hope he hasn't planned for it._

"Okay! My turn! I summon Duststorm Elemental in attack mode!" She does so. She holds up the Polymerization card. "And then I use Polymerization to-"

"Not so fast!" Bakura interrupts.

"Huh?"

"Thief Magician, use your special ability!"

The Thief Magician makes its way to the other side of the field and disappears. Kariana looks around, but can't tell where it has gone. Then as she looks to one side, the Thief Magician reappears on the other side and steals the Polymerization card. Kariana notices and cries, "Hey! How is that possible?! These are holograms, so how could it steal a real and tangible card?"

Bakura smiles at her ignorance. "Have you forgotten that this is a Shadow Game? Like I said, we are in the Shadow Realm, and the monsters are very real here."

"How did I not realize that by now?" Kariana facepalms.

"The Thief Magician can steal a magic card from you just before you activate it and then I can use it for myself. I fuze my two monsters here!" He does so, combining Sandstorm Elemental and Djeseret the Rogue to form Prince of the Sands. "Then my Thief Disguiser's 'fake strength' ability fades away, revealing that the attributes I chose were actually the first's defense points and the second's attack points. It was a trick, as you can tell."

"Oh no!" Kariana cries. "Not that! That was supposed to be mine! Wait... How many of the Thieves have used their special abilities?"

Bakura smiles. "I see you're catching on. The answer is all six of them. Now it's time to put my second strategy into play! Reveal face down card!" The card flips over. "This card is called Tactical Assault Plan of Thieves. When all 5 of the necessary Thief monsters are in one of 3 arrangements on the field and in my graveyard and in my hand, I can have them all attack and act in the way that the location they are in allows." He removes the Thief Warrior and Thief Defender from his graveyard and holds them up. "First, I'll have those in my graveyard do their part. They each attack a monster in your graveyard. But aren't destroyed as long as I give up 100 life points each.

"The Warrior attacks a monster with the same number of attack points and steals half of its defense points, converting them into attack points. That card is then removed from the game." Kariana gasps as the Thief Warrior comes out from the card and flies into her graveyard. Then it comes back out, dragging her Scorpion of Doom with it and destroying it. She sadly puts the card out of play. "Then my Warrior returns to my side of the field in attack mode." The Thief Warrior did so and stood to the right of the Magician.

Bakura continues. "The Defender attacks a monster with the same number of defense points and subtracts half of their attack points from your life points. It steals the other half and adds them to my life points. The monster attacked is also removed from the game." Kariana gasps again as the monster comes out of the card and flies into her graveyard as well. Again, it emerges and a monster is dragged out and destroyed. This time her Poison Sand Serpent. She sadly puts that card out of play. "Then it also goes back to the field." The Thief Defender returns to the field in attack mode and stands next to the Thief Warrior.

"Next I will have the ones on the field do their job. My Thief Magician will now steal the effects of all magic and trap cards in play and use them for itself. Then it will automatically attack all monsters on your side of the field that were under the effects of those cards." The Thief Magician puts his hands out to either side of him. A purple mist comes from the Sand Sanctuary, Sandy Salvation, and Sinkhole Rift cards and into his hands. Then he absorbs the effects of all of them. Finally, the Magician attacks all of Kariana's monsters since they were all affected by Sand Saanctuary and destroys only the ones that were weaker. Kariana cries out.

Bakura hears another cracking sound. He glances next to him and sees more cracks in the Fourth Wall appear when the Shadows dig into it. He had almost forgotten about that. He was having so much fun surprising and scaring Kariana. He can still have fun, but he has to focus.

"Now I use my Thief Spy! His manuever involves looking at the cards in your hand and switching each monster on the field with one in your hand that has one less star. And then he attacks it. Now go my Spy!" The Thief Spy sneaks behind Kariana and peeks at her cards. He looks at the monsters on the field. Then he frowns and heads back to Bakura. He whispers something to him. Bakura frowns. "It appears that you only have one monster in your hand and it is two stars lower than your weakest monster on the field. Oh well. Maybe next time."

_Damn it! This guy is too good for me! How did I let this happen? And why did he use the Spy now instead of before? He could have shortened my defenses faster and made me loose more life points. Good thing it didn't work just now anyway... But I'm pretty sure he's not done._

Kariana's life points were at 100. She was sure to lose now!

"And finally, my Thief Intruder! I can use him to go inside your deck and pick any monster that is the same level and summon it to your side of the field automatically in attack mode.

* * *

**SKIP TO HERE!**

* * *

"No! How could I lose?!" Kariana fell on her knees.

Bakura knelt down beside her. "Because you are no match for me. That's how."

She looked up at Bakura. "So what did I lose because of this? And what do you win?"

Bakura grinned. "First of all, I win my freedom from this Ra-be-damned show." He pointed to the gaping hole in the Fourth Wall on his side of the field. "Secondly, since this was a Shadow Game, you lose your soul to the darkest of places and become trapped in the most terrifying of nightmares."

Kariana looked terrified. "What?! Nooooo!"

"Too late!" Bakura walked away Kariana from and towards the Fourth Wall. He heard screaming as the Shadow Realm faded away, taking Kariana's soul with it.

Bakura laughed evilly and triumphantly as he stepped through the hole and out the other side of the Fourth Wall.

* * *

******I hope that wasn't as terrible or confusing to read as it was for me to write.**

**Stuff in this chapter that isn't mine:  
The Polymerization magic card,  
And the Fourth Wall.**

**Stuff that is:  
The museum,  
My random OC, Kariana,  
The Thief monster and magic cards,  
And the Desert themed monster and trap and cards.**

**A note about how things are going to work with this: Each chapter has its own warning and genre. Read it to see what type of chapter it will be. And there will be an end to all of this, there won't just be me having him break it 10 random times and then end. You'll just have to wait and see! Hehehe...**

**Next chapter: Number 4 or 5 of the list, and Bakura either writes something or watches YGOTAS.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	5. In which we enter an episode of YGOTAS

**This chapter is based entirely off of Episode 46 of YGOTAS, so if you don't know what it is you should probably look it up on YouTube now.**

**Wow... all of the reviewers thumbnails are still of a Bakura...  
It would be even wierder if the next reviewer had Ryou as their avatar pic...  
So coincidential.**

**In the previous chapter, Yami Bakura broke the Fourth Wall during a Shadow Game. In this chapter, he tries to have someone else break it for him. **

**As I said before, this chapter happens as if he never did the previous chapter. Also, each chapter works a bit differently in terms of knowledge and feelings. Like one chapter, Bakura will hate someone, and the next he may not hate him/her anymore.**

**The genre of this chapter is: parody**

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN STAMPEDING FANGIRLS, SHIRTLESS CHARACTERS, MAKING OUT, SPIKED DIP, AND OTHER FANGIRL HEALTH HAZARDS. FANGIRLS BE CAREFUL AND NON-FANGIRLS PROCEED WITH CAUTION. ALSO CONTAINS VIOLENCE, CURSING, ANNOYED VILLAINS, FAKED/ASSUMED/IMPLIED SHIPPINGS, AND THE OCCASIONAL HATE ON LITTLE KURIBOH (not my fault it's Bakura's fault!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, YGOTAS, Hetalia, YouTube, Google, Cannibal Holocaust, Gmail, the video titled "Bakuras favorite card", the Fourth Wall, or any of the characters. And bunch of other stuff and whatevers. **

**WARNING OF THE CHAPTER: CONTAINS YGOTAS CLIPS, BAKURA'S DISLIKE OF Little Kuriboh, SUGGESTED THIEFSHIPPING THOUGHTS, RHETORICAL WANKERS, AND A SHADOW GAME**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

5. Re-live episode 46 of YGOTAS.

* * *

Bakura figured that maybe if he could insert himself into something that the Fourth Wall breaks in, he might be able to escape from there.

He first had to find the episode he needed. He had learned that Little Kuriboh, the creator of the abridged version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, had made an episode where the show is "canceled" and the Fourth Wall collapses. (In the same way he had also learned that in the abridged version, the Millenium Necklace could break the Fourth Wall. But he figured that wouldn't be true for the original version.)

He found this episode on YouTube. It was a familiar because he had visited this video before. The title was "Episode 46 - Melvin'd". It was the same video that "TAquailita" had commented on.

But unlike the first time he had seen it, Bakura could actually see the video. It seemed like he had somehow broken the Fourth Wall's mental block on him.

As the episode started, he tried to make a connection between his Millenium Ring and the abridged Bakura's Ring.

_I hope I'm in this episode_, he thought. He knew that the abridged episodes combined and condensed the different parts of related episodes, so there was no real way of determining which episode number of the abridged show contained which episodes of the original show. But the way the numbers were, he could at least tell that this was from Season 2, which was Battle City. _So the odds of me being in this episode are pretty good._

After he thought that, he actually managed to make contact with the episode and found himself getting sucked in. Or rather, the video was getting sucked out.

He was in.

* * *

Bakura's vision sharpened and he looked around. He looked down and saw that he was floating above what seemed to be a lightsaber duel between himself and Marik's darker side.

_I don't remember this..._ he noted. When he looked closer, he noticed that they were on Kaiba's Battle City blimp. So when was this? The scene wasn't familiar to him. And the two fighters looked kind of... off.

Then he realized why. _This must not be part of the actual episode. It must be fandrawn!_ No wonder the art seemed fake.

He floated a little closer. After a few clashes, the other him and the other Marik stopped fighting in a stalemate. The other him began to speak.

"You can't win, Melvin," he said. "If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Melvin? Was Melvin that other guy? But that was Yami Marik... Unless Little Kuriboh gave him a name.

_Wait a minute! If Yami Marik was given a name, then what did he name me?! It had better not be something stupid..._

"Bull-crap," said 'Melvin'. "If I strike you down you'll be as dead as Naruto The Abridged Series."

"Yes, but with me gone, you'll have my fangirls to deal with."

_Ah, the fangirls... My strongest allies._

After the other Bakura spoke, the crappily drawn cut scene ended and everything reverted back to it's original design. The camera cut back to 'Melvin'.

"Perhaps we should settle things a little more traditionally. With a children's card game! But not just any children's card game. A shadow children's card game! Ahahahahaha!"

_Oh my gosh, that reminds me of how I used to talk back in Duelist Kingdom, back in Season One. I must have sounded ridiculous!_

The other Bakura must have been thinking the same thing, because his next words were, "God, is that really how I used to talk back in Season One? I must've sounded like a total wanker."

The normal Marik appeared beside the other Bakura in spirit form. It was then that Bakura was able to figure out that this must have been the time when he and Yami Marik had dueled for the other's Millenium item.

Bakura smiled as he remembered that day. He had lost, but still... He hadn't been defeated. He had used his backup plan of hiding in the Millenium Puzzle.

His smile faded when Marik spoke. "Yes, you did. You sounded exactly like a wanker!"

"I was being rhetorical, Marik."

"A rhetorical WANKER!"

Oh great! In this series him and Marik were still friends, but now Marik was twice as annoying. And apparently twice as idiotic.

And apparently, Bakura was more British that usual. Fucking British host.

Bakura continued watching the scene play out.

"But before we begin this duel to the death, I have just one question." Melvin outstretched his arms. "Could I get a hug?"

"I'm not going to hug you!" abridged Bakura smartly said.

"Maybe we should hug him, Bakura," Marik suggested. "I mean, he seems like an okay guy."

_What is wrong with Marik in this version?!_

"Marik, that's your evil alter ego. He killed your father and made your life a living hell, remember?"

"Huuuug?" Melvin insisted.

"I still think you should hug him."

"I'm not bloody hugging him!" abridged Bakura shouted.

"Fine! Don't hug me! It makes little difference. Once I beat you, your show will be canceled faster than you can say 'created by Joss Whedon.'"

"I'll be damned if this show is going to be canceled before I get the screen time I was promised in my bloody contract!"

So the other Bakura also had issues.

"Then face me, Florence! And suffer the wrath of the Egyptian gods! Ahahahahaha!"

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! What?! That asshole named my character _FLORENCE_?! Why the hell would he do that?! Who names a boy "Florence"?_

"Oh, I get it!" Marik said as his darker half laughed. "He was implying that you wanted me to sleep with you!" 'What the hell did he just say?' "Ha! That _is_ pretty funny! After all I'm _waaaay_ out of your league!"

Bakura's face turned red at the thought of that. What was this Marik talking about? Was it something that Melvin had said in the previous episode? And what did Marik mean by "out of your league"?! _He's wrong. I'm out of _his_ league. I can do better than him._

Bakura's thoughts surprised him. He stopped his train of thought and slapped himself in the face. Then he returned to watching.

The other him was saying, "Sod off, Marik."

Suddenly, the scene changed.

_What the hell?!_

* * *

"Yugi, what are you doing in my soul room?"

_Where the hell- oh nevermind._ Bakura was in a familiar place. A place that shouldn't be familiar, but was anyway because he had sneaked into it. Yami's soul room. Or maybe the Millenium Puzzle? Or both? Was the Millenium Puzzle the Pharaoh's soul room?

Now was not the time to speculate! He needed to pay attention!

But to what? This was just an uninteresting little clip of something away from the battle. Melvin had said something about the show being cancelled. Would that break the fourth wall? Bakura wasn't sure. But somehow, he was sure that it wouldn't happen in a scene with Yugi and his stupid friends.

The convo seemed to be just ending.

"No, Yugi. I DON'T have Nintendo."

"Your soul is lame."

_I agree._

The scene changed again. Back to the duel.

* * *

"I don't know why you're so hellbent on saving your series, Florence," Melvin said. "After all, you could always go be on that spin-off show. What was it called again? Zorc and Pals?"

Zorc? Why the hell did Zorc the Dark One have his own TV show? Bakura probably should have looked up more abridged stuff before coming here...

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that show was already canceled a few months back," replied abridged Bakura.

"What happened to Zorc?" Marik asked.

"He got himself a job on a new series. The Suite Life of Zorc and Cody," the other Bakura replied.

_Oh Ra, I hope that show isn't as lame as it sounds. And that we won't be seeing a clip-_

(Music)  
o/` You and me we got the world for free... o/`

_I thought too soon._

* * *

Bakura watched in boredom as Zorc burned a guest with fire from his dragon penis and then stepped on Hannah Montana.

Finally, the scene changed back to normal.

But the boredom wasn't over yet...

"Hey, hey, Bakura, guess who I am," Marik said. Then he started talking in an annoying and stereotypical ghostly tone. "Oooooh, Bakuuuraaa, you must believe in the heaaart of the caaards because I am the Phaaaraoh! Ooooh!"

_Oh no... Is Marik seriously making fun of the Pharaoh? Now even though it's slightly amusing to think about, it's probably going to be totally annoying to actually hear._

"Yes, Marik. Very amusing..."

"Oooooooooh! Yuuugi, you must summon the Celtic Guaaaaaaardian! The faaate of the wooorld depends on iiiiiit!"

Bakura felt that him and "Florence" were probably feeling the same thing: extremely annoyed.

"Thank you Marik, that's quite enough alre-"

Marik said, still annoyingly, "The Celtic Guaaaardian, Yuuugiii! It is your destinyyy!"

"Uh, sometimes I wonder which Marik I despise more..."

Now that was a good question...

As the scene played out a bit more, Bakura took some time to decide which of the four Mariks he hated more. Abridged Yami Marik, Abridged Marik, regular Marik, or regular Yami Marik. Tough choice.

He eliminated his Marik from the list. And then Abridged Yami Marik. He was still extremely evil, but only annoying and "huggy". (Bakura didn't really know about the whole "To Melvin, 'hug' means 'stab'" thing.) Now it was between the Abridged Marik and the real Yami Marik. Tough choice. He absolutely hated Yami Marik, but the Abridged Marik was starting to sound ten times more annoying and ten times stupider than the real Marik.

Who to choose? The evil and deadly and hated Yami Marik or the annoying and idiotic Marik.

"It means his room is free!" Téa shouted suddenly. Apparently the scene changed without Bakura knowing. "We can totally party in there!" She was outside of Yugi's room on the blimp.

They must have been talking about how Ryou wasn't there because Bakura was on the top of the blimp, and Bakura was in Ryou's body, so of course Ryou wouldn't be in his room.

"Damn skippy, we can!" Yugi exclaimed.

The scene changed back.

"And now, Mega Ultra Chicken, ARISE from your grave!" _Oh great! Little Kuriboh not only named Abridged Bakura "Florence" and Abridged Yami Marik "Melvin", but he also re-named the fucking Winged Dragon of Ra! What the hell is wrong with him?! __I can't wait to find out what stupid-ass names he gave to Obelisk and Slyfer._

"Stay on target!" Marik warned Florence.

"Oh, bullocks..."

"Stay on target!"

"I believe we're royally screwed."

"STAY ON FRIGGIN' TARGET!"

"What could I possibly use to defeat an Egyptian God card?" No doubt this Marik would come up with a stupid response to that.

Bakura and Florence seemed to be having the same reaction that Bakura had when he first saw Yami Marik take The Winged Dragon of Ra in their duel and use it on him.

"Ooooh! The Celtic Guaaardian, Yugi! Oooh!" Marik said in his stupid ghost voice. When was he going to stop using it?!

The other Bakura began yelling at Marik. "I DON'T _HAVE_ THE BLOODY CELTIC GUARDIAN! HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO USE A BLOODY CARD I DON'T BLOODY _HAVE_?! AND EVEN IF I _DID_ BLOODY HAVE IT, HOW WOULD IT WORK AGAINST A BLOODY _EGYPTIAN GOD_?!"

Marik, still in his stupid stereotypical ghostly voice, said, "Because the fate of the world depends on it, Aibou!"

"What the bloody hell does 'Aibou' mean?!"

"I think it's Japanese for 'Gay'."

Bakura sighed. _No, Marik. It's Japanese for "partner"._

"If you're done fighting with your girlfriend, we have a card game to finish," Melvin said to them.

"He's not my girlfriend!" both Bakuras shouted at the same time.

"You tell him, honey!"

So it seemed like the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged liked to pair up Marik and Yami Bakura. Bakura had no objection to that, but did LK have to do it so stupidly?!

Bakura pulled himself out of his thiefshipping fantasies-I MEAN THOUGHTS!- and focused on the episode.

Melvin started using what Bakura recognized as Ra's special ability. "Now I shall use Mega-Ultra Chicken's secret ability that I just this second made up to convert my Life Points into Attack Points, merging me with the beast itself! Prepare yourselves to become part of Internet obscurity! Say hi to the Juggernaut for me!"

This must be it! The part where the Fourth Wall will collapse and Bakura would escape.

"Don't worry, Bakura! This is the part where Yugi shows up and saves everybody from certain damnation...!" There was a pause. "Any minute now!"

The scene cut to inside the blimp, where Yugi and his friends were apparently having a party in Ryou's room.

The scene was outside of the room, so Bakura couldn't see anything. But he heard all of their voices clearly.

Joey and Tristan shouted, "PARTY TIME!"

"You know Téa, I can't help but think I should be doing something very important right now," Yugi said.

"Yeah, it's called making out," Téa said. "Preferably with _me_."

So even here Téa still had the hots for Yugi and/or the Pharaoh. Which is why Bakura liked to think of Téa as "The Friendship Whore".

The scene switched back.

"Huh," Marik said.

"So much for that," Florence said. "Still, it was a good show while it lasted. Remember that one time when I said, 'I don't care'? Hilarious!"

"Yeah. I suppose there's only one thing left to do."

"Right."

What? What are they going to do now?

Suddenly, the music for the song "Stand by Me" began.

_Oh no, please tell me they're not going to sing.  
__Wait a minute! Please tell me that _I'm_ not going to sing!_

Florence started singing the beat. "Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do." He continued singing backup for Marik.

Marik started singing.  
"When the night has come, and the land is dark,  
And the mo-oo-on is the only light we'll see,  
No, I won't be afraid, no, I won't be afraid,  
Just so lo-oo-ong as you stand, stand by me."

As Marik continued singing, Melvin made the Winged Dragon of Ra destroy Marik and Abridged Bakura, just as he did in the actual duel.

"And Bakura, Bakura, stand, by me.  
Oh, sta-aa-and, by me.  
Oh oh, stand.  
Stand by me, stand by me..." Marik fades away.

_Oh damn it why are my eyes watering?! Must be because of the heat._

Bakura wasn't lying to himself about half of it. Being an insert, he actually _could_ feel the heat. But he moved out of the way before anything actually hit him.

However, that wasn't why he was tearing up.

Bakura then heard a strange cracking sound that sounded familiar, but he had never heard before.

"Hear that, Florence?" Melvin asked. "That's the sound of the fourth wall, collapsing!" Bakura looked around to see if Melvin was right. And he was. Behind Abridged Bakura was what seemed to be cracks in mid-air. Bakura didn't know how he did, but he knew that those were cracks in the Fourth Wall. And they were getting bigger by the second. It would shatter any minute now.

"Any final remarks before your series concludes?" Melvin continued.

The cracks were huge now, and bits and pieces of it were starting to fall onto Florence.

"Just the one," he said. "Tell my fangirls, I love them." And with those words, he faded away and the rest of the show's Fourth Wall crumbled on top of him.

Bakura blinked at the sight. _No time to reminisce_, he told himself. _Move before it fixes itself or something like that._

As he thought those words, he floated over to the giant gaping hole in the Wall and darted through.

Just before he left the episode for good, he heard Melvin speak aloud.

"Ahahahahaha! Hey, LittleKuriboh, where's the new episode? Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

And with that, the show faded away from his sight.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

"Hey guys, did you just hear something?"

"All I can hear is the sound of you _not_ making out with me!"

"I don't know. It sounded like our show being-"

_~*static*~_

* * *

******BAKURA!~  
*RANDOM SQUEAL***

******This doesn't count as an MST, right?  
No... It doesn't.  
Um... good.**

******I know I skipped number 4, but that was because it was about writing a Fourth Wall fanfic and break it. That is something Bakura would never do because he is too awesome for it, so I will count that as an open chapter and anyone could suggest an idea for it.**

**Stuff in this chapter that isn't mine:  
Episode 46 of YGOTAS,  
And the Fourth Wall.**

**Stuff that is:  
Bakura's opinion of Little Kuriboh and YGOTAS as a whole.**

**A note about how things are going to work with this: Each chapter has its own warning and genre. Read it to see what type of chapter it will be. And there will be an end to all of this, there won't just be me having him break it 10 random times and then end. You'll just have to wait and see! Hehehe...**

**Next chapter: Number 6 of the list, and Bakura steals the Millenium Puzzle!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	6. In which Ryou tries to interfere

**In the previous chapter, Yami Bakura broke the Fourth Wall after an episode of YGOTAS. In this chapter, Ryou has a little talk with him.**

**This chapter's timing is unknown.**

**This chapter is a little exception. This story is not technically on "hiatus", but I'm not working on it at the moment due to my other stuffs (see my profile for a list of what im working on) so I'm giving you a kinda bonusy cut-scene filler thing to keep you people happy and whatever. Ryou is gonna have a little chitty-chat with his yami!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, YGOTAS, Hetalia, YouTube, Google, Cannibal Holocaust, Gmail, the video titled "Bakuras favorite card", the Fourth Wall, or any of the characters. And bunch of other stuff and whatevers. **

**WARNING OF THE CHAPTER: CONTAINS A YAMI-HIKARI SPAT, A TRAPPED AND RESTRICTED RYOU, MAYBE TENDERSHIPPY?, AND SOME PLOT DEVELOPMENT**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_So how to go about doing this_... Bakura thought.

Suddenly, he felt a stirring in his mind. And then he sensed something being opened. A moment later, he heard a voice shout at him in his head.

_"YAMI!"_

_Oh no...what the hell could he possibly want? And why is he outside of his soul room?_

With an annoyed sigh, Bakura pulled himself inside his mind and took form in his and Ryou's soul hallway. Ryou stood there in front of his opened door, arms folded and face angry. Which made no sense. None of it. The open door, the way he was standing, and the expression on his face. That violated three norms in their relationship with each other. Bakura questioned all three.

"Care to tell me why you're outside of your soul room, why you're standing like that, and why you're looking at me like you have a reason to be angry with me?"

"Oh I have plenty of reason to be angry at you! Not counting what I called you here for now."

Bakura laughed at his words and his confident tone. "Are you kidding me? You called me here? You make it sound like you summoned me here." His face turned serious. "I came to ask you the question I just asked you. So answer it. Now. What are you doing?" His face turned mocking again. "I hope you weren't planning on taking control of our body again. You know it's as pointless now as it always has been."

Ryou kept up his confident, brave, and angry face up for a few more seconds, then he broke. He suddenly felt to his knees and his expression changed drastically, to the usual one filled with the slight fear he always felt around his yami. He shook his head and got to his feet again. "Ugh... Sorry."

"Heh... That's what I thought. So what do you want from me, can't you see I'm busy trying to destroy the world? Again."

Ryou completely ignored the sarcasm in his voice and shook his head. "No! That's what I called you for! You can't! You have to stop!"

"Hm?" Bakura's smile faded. "Stop? Stop what? Exactly what is it I'm doing that you assume you can stop me from doing?"

"This! This plan! You can't!"

"W-"

"Stop trying to break the Fourth Wall! You just can't!"

Bakura flinched a bit, surprised that Ryou not only knew what he was doing but also seemed to know about the Wall itself. "What are you talking about?"

"The Wall! The Fourth Wall! Yami you..." Ryou suddenly ran up to him and grabbed onto his shirt. He looked at him with wide and pleading eyes. "You have to stop this! Don't do this anymore!"

Bakura was clearly caught off guard by Ryou's sudden action. But then he reacted like he usually would: he automatically pushed Ryou away from him. "Don't touch," he said calmly.

Ryou looked up at him from where he sat on the floor, not fazed at all by the fact that he had been pushed.

"Follow." Bakura waked around him into Ryou's soul room. Ryou watched him and then got up and followed as he was instructed.

Bakura stopped walking and kept his back to Ryou. "First of all, why were you nosing around in my thoughts?"

"Um... Because I..." There was really no way to get out of this without some consequence, no matter the reason for doing it. "Well I... was worried about something... and I just happened to find out... and then...?"

"I obviously don't believe you. I'll be sure to go back to that later. At the moment what I'm more concerned about is what you know about the Fourth Wall."

"Ya-"

"Shut up and let me finish! What exactly do you know about it? And why do you want me to stop messing with it? And what did you mean by 'do this anymore'? I haven't even done anything yet!"

Bakura turned around while Ryou came up with an answer.

He avoided answering the first and third questions for the moment. He answered the second one. "Well I want you to stop because I just do! Isn't it obvious that you're evil and I'm not and I won't stand for this! Of course I would try to keep you from doing something like this! I don't want you breaking the Wall!"

"Is it because of all the potential destruction of lives and the chaos that I would cause in both worlds?"

"Uh... Yes."

"Hmph. Who ever said you get a say in what I do? I do what I want when I want, regardless of what you want. You know that by now, don't you? Why are you suddenly fighting me when you've gained no new power over me? What's the point?"

"The point is that... You're evil."

"Is that the best you've got?"

Ryou nodded once.

"Hm..." Something in Ryou's answer left Bakura suspicious. "There's more to it than that. Come on. Out with it. What's going on? And you haven't answered my other question, don't think I didn't notice."

Ryou sighed. "Fine. I know that it separates reality from fiction and right now we are in the fiction world. You want to escape so you can rewrite the show in your favor. But you can't do that!"

"Again, why the hell not? Who's saying I can't? You? Ha! We've already established that trying to stop me is pointless. All I want to know is why."

Ryou's face looked like he was trying to hold back tears. Why? What had gotten into him? Why was he acting do strange? "Okay. You want the truth, Bakura?"

Bakura blinked. That was a slight shock. Ryou rarely called him 'Bakura'. Only in very rare and serious circumstances. Apparently now was one of them.

"The truth is that I don't want you to get hurt!"

Bakura blinked again. "Hurt?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

Ryou blushed visibly and turned away. "Usually when you do dangerous things, I care because I'm worried about the state of my body. But this time it's different. This time I...actually...am worried about _you_."

Bakura looked at his hikari confusedly. Then he laughed and walked over to him, then put a hand on his head and started ruffling his hair roughly. Ryou tried to shrink back from the hand but it wouldn't happen. "So, little hikari, you actually care about _me_ for once? I thought you hated everything about the evil that I am and would like nothing more than to see me hurt and gone."

Ryou cringed under he hand. "Yami please stop doing that."

"Doing what? This?" He rubbed Ryou's hair harder. "Oh I'm sorry is it bothering you?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes! Get off!"

"No."

"Yami!" Ryou turned around and started waving his arms at Bakura's arm trying to slap it away. He got a few hits in, but Bakura only let to when he felt like it. "Stop doing that. I don't like when to do that."

"Which is why I do it. Now what were you saying about being worried about me?"

"Uh..." Ryou's blush returned. "Well I..." At the risk of being pushed away again, he lunged at Bakura and grabbed his shirt again, his face with the same expression it had when he had done this the first time. "You can't leave! You can't go to the real world! You just can't!"

Bakura chose not to push Ryou away again. "Why not?" He could tell from the way the conversation was going that the reason didn't have something to do with Ryou's overall hatred for him and his plans.

"Because it's dangerous! I can't let you keep doing this! You may be strong and powerful and manipulative and resourceful, but Yami, I don't think you would survive out there!"

Bakura blinked rapidly at Ryou, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Those wide, brown, and pleading eyes bore into his own. He closed his eyes and started chuckling. "What are you laughing about?"

"The fact," Bakura replied with his eyes still closed, "that you actually think I wouldn't survive out there, the fact that you actually care about my well-being, and the fact that you think I'm going to actually listen to you and stop this just because you tell me to. That's not how this works, little hikari. You know that. Now..." He finally pushed Ryou away, more gently this time, and opened his eyes. "Don't touch me."

He stumbled back a few steps, but was fine. "Hmmmh..."

"Why would I not survive?"

"Why do you think?! This isn't the real world! The real world doesn't play card games and people make fun of you for having hair like ours or Yugi's and there... It's just that you... Also you would get mobbed by fangirls, which would be a very terrible experience."

"How do you know?"

Ryou shuddered, as if recalling a chilling memory. "I just do. Too bad you don't... I... Ow my head hurts now..."

"Just as well. I'm going back out there." Bakura walked around Ryou. Ryou turned around as he walked and followed him with his eyes. Bakura looked back at him as he walked to the hallway. "And you're going to stay there like a good little host and don't bother me again."

Bakura was almost out the door. He turned away and reached for the door knob. At the last second, Ryou suddenly ran after him and grabbed the arm that reached for the knob and started dragging him back with all the strength he had. "No you can't!"

He succeeded in dragging his yami back a foot or two before Bakura reacted. "Ryou! What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Stopping you!" he cried. He latched himself onto his yami's arm and started crying a bit. "You can't go through with this! I won't let you!"

"You have no choice. Get. Off. Of. Me."

"No! I refuse!" Ryou squeezed the arm tighter and even dug his nails into Bakura's skin a bit. He didn't draw blood, but there would be visible marks left behind.

_Is he serious?_

"Again, you seem you think you have a choice here... But you DON'T!" Bakura grabbed Ryou by the hair and pulled the teen off of him. Although Bakura didn't actually push that hard, Ryou actually stumbled and fell back. But Ryou wasn't expecting it and his knees were already weak.

He didn't seem to mind being pushed, only that his yami was still going to go through with it. "You just can't!"

"I can."

Bakura stepped out and closed the door behind him. Then he held a hand up to Ryou's door and locked it psychically. Then he left their hallway and returned back to their body.

* * *

_~Back in the real world...~_

Nothing had changed. Everything was still the way it was. As always.

"What is wrong with him?" Bakura wondered aloud. "He never dares act like that with me. Ever... Hm... Whatever. Now what was I doing before? Oh yes! How to go about doing this..."

* * *

_~Back in the room...~_

A strange shapeless being came out of Ryou. It took the form of a human being and stood in front of Ryou with its arms folded. Ryou looked up at it. "I tried. We tried," he told it.

The being sighed a genderless sigh in Ryou's mind. "Don't worry about it," it told him. "He'll figure it out eventually..."

"But what's going to happen to him? I don't want to lose him or for him to get hurt!"

The being sighed again and facepalmed. "Ugh..." it mumbled to itself. "Not tendershipping...better not be." It addressed Ryou again. "Don't worry about your dark. He'll get what's coming to him. The tenth cycle, I'll confront him directly. Don't worry about anything."

The being walked up to Ryou and knelt down. It put a hand on Ryou's forehead and concentrated. "Now, little light, sleep. Sleep and forget about me. You never met me and I helped you. Sleep." The being's words sounded so tranquil and hypnotic.

Ryou couldn't stop his eyelids from dropping, his mind from temporarily going blank, and his soul from falling to the ground.

The being removed its hand from his forehead and faded away.

* * *

**So again, check my profile for the 'schedule' on what I'm working on. I have a lot of stuff there so it might take a while for me to get back to this. Sorry! But I hope this little 'im still here' chapter was enough to tide you over for the rest of the month, at most, aheee hehehe...he heeeeeeee... Anyway...**

**So ya... MYSTERIOUS OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH~!**

**A note about how things are going to work with this: Each chapter has its own warning and genre. Read it to see what type of chapter it will be. And there will be an end to all of this, there won't just be me having him break it 10 random times and then end. You'll just have to wait and see! Hehehe...**

**Next chapter: Number 6 of the list, for real this time, and Bakura steals the Millenium Puzzle!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	7. In which Bakura steals the Puzzle

**Finally, the Bakura profile pic streak has been broken! I can't help but feel like it had something to do with the creation of the previous chapter... Hm...well speaking of which:**

**In the previous chapter, Yami Bakura had a little talk with Ryou about the Fourth Wall. In this chapter, he begins...continues...starts? I don't know... his attempts to break the Wall. **

**As I said before, this chapter happens as if he never did the previous chapter. Also, each chapter works a bit differently in terms of knowledge and feelings. Like one chapter, Bakura will hate someone, and the next he may not hate him/her anymore.**

**The genre of this chapter is: angst (because I couldn't think of anything else)**

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN STAMPEDING FANGIRLS, SHIRTLESS CHARACTERS, MAKING OUT, SPIKED DIP, AND OTHER FANGIRL HEALTH HAZARDS. FANGIRLS BE CAREFUL AND NON-FANGIRLS PROCEED WITH CAUTION. ALSO CONTAINS VIOLENCE, CURSING, ANNOYED VILLAINS, FAKED/ASSUMED/IMPLIED SHIPPINGS, AND THE OCCASIONAL HATE ON LITTLE KURIBOH (not my fault it's Bakura's fault!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, YGOTAS, Hetalia, YouTube, Google, Cannibal Holocaust, Gmail, the video titled "Bakuras favorite card", the Fourth Wall, or any of the characters. And bunch of other stuff and whatevers. **

**WARNING OF THE CHAPTER: CONTAINS SEASON4-RELATED YAMI ANGST, BAKURA CLIMIN' IN YO' WINDOS AN' SNATCHIN' YO' ITEMS UP, AND YUGI'S HAIR CAUGHT IN SOMETHING**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

6. Use the Millenium Puzzle on it, the same way Yugi used the Millenium Puzzle on the seal of Orichalcos.

* * *

Time to figure out what to do. The ideal place to start would be finding an object that could break magical seals or walls. But where would he find such an object?

A little while ago, Bakura had discovered that he could now watch episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh!, at least past ones, and was at the moment watching a re-run of season 1. He was about to click the next episode of the season, but instead accidentally clicked an episode in Season 4.

"Oh damn it. Better switch back." He was about to click on the 'back' button, but decided to see what this was.

/"Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!..."/ Yami said on-screen.

Bakura decided to watch what this was. This season was unfamiliar to him so he decided to find out about it, seeing as it had probably already happened and he wanted to be in the know.

He watched and heard about the Orichalcos, briefly. He watched as Yugi, apparently trapped out of control by the Orichalcos that the Pharaoh had stupidly decided to use, took the Millenium Puzzle from around his neck and smashed it against the seal in front of him.

To Bakura's surprise, the seal actually broke. He had only know this about it: Atlantis was _waaaaayy_ older than Ancient Egypt, and therefore the Orichalcos was stronger than the Millenium Puzzle. Then why did the Puzzle shatter it?

Even though it didn't make sense, Bakura was fine with the idea. If the Millenium Puzzle could break something as ancient as the Orichalcos, which is much older than books or television or anything that the Fourth Wall would be associated with, then surely it would have the power to break the Wall itself.

Now he had a plan.

* * *

It was late at night. The moon wasn't even out; not only was the moon barely a crescent, but it was also hiding behind the clouds completely.

Bakura stood across the street from a building. The only lights around were the streetlights, which he stood out of the illumination of, and the giant glowing "GAME" sign.

He smiled and snuck across the street.

He looked through the window checked the shop for any signs that someone was there or had been there but might come back. There were none. He took a few steps back and examined each window. None of the lights were on.

His smile grew. He began to climb up to Yugi's window. He looked in.

The only light shining through the window was a glow from the closest street lamp that barely even entered the room. But Bakura only needed that much; he had excellent eyesight.

He saw Yugi sleeping in his bed, the covers drawn up to the shortest spike of his ridiculous hair. The Millenium Puzzle might have been on the table right below the window, but none of the light reached it, and even Bakura couldn't see in total darkness.

Bakura quietly and skillfully broke into the room through the window.

He landed on the table below the window. Then he hopped off and faced it. He tried to peer through the darkness and attempted to make out some shapes, but it was too dark. He still couldn't see anything. He could try to feel around for it, but he didn't want to trigger a trap. If the Puzzle was there, Yugi might have placed some sort of alarm there that would wake him up. Bakura couldn't risk that.

Instead, he activated his Millenium Ring. This would work either way, both by adding some light to the room and by pointing out he Puzzle. It glowed and a single prong pointed directly at a triangularly shaped object. It was right next to Yugi's bed. A bit closer than where he had expected it to be.

As Bakura walked closer, the Millenium Puzzle was illuminated more and more by the glow of the Millenium Ring.

"Too easy," Bakura whispered.

He stepped closer to it, close enough that he could even hear Yugi's light breathing. He reached for the Puzzle. However, just before he touched it, he noticed Yugi's deck right next to it and didn't grab the Puzzle. Instead, he decided to mess with the little pathetic midget of a host that the Pharaoh calls his "friend" and "aibou".

He grabbed the deck instead. He shuffled through it, then removed and pocketed five cards from it: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, the Change of Heart, Polymerization, and Monster Reborn. _Let's see how well the King of Games can duel without his most valuable and used cards_, Bakura thought sinisterly. He placed the deck down in the exact position it was in when he had picked it up.

_Then_ he grabbed the puzzle.

Bakura held his breath for a few seconds waiting to see what would happen.

Nothing. Yugi didn't stir.

Bakura chuckled softly. _Stupid hikaris. Always ignorant and weak._

He looked around. He gasped when he realized that he could actually... Well... _see_ the Fourth Wall. It was somewhat off-putting, but Bakura just shook of the shock.

* * *

"YUGI!"

_Huh?_

Yugi suddenly felt his dream fading away and being replaced by a familiar location: his and Yami's soul hallway.

"Pharaoh? What's going on?"

The Pharaoh and Yugi stood face to face. Behind him, Yugi's door was opened. Behind the Pharaoh, his door was closed.

"I sense danger nearby," he said. "Somehow."

"In here? Or in the real world?"

"Back in your room. I sense someone messing with our Puzzle."

The Pharaoh expected his hikari to look worried and frantic, but that didn't happen. Instead, Yugi's face only showed annoyance and boredom. He even facepalmed. "I would have thought that you'd look a bit more worried than that."

Yugi sighed. "Same old, same old. Someone trying to steal the Millenium Puzzle and take over the world or something like that. It's just gotten so old. When will people leave us alone?"

"I understand," his Yami said calmly to him. "But you should still wake up, just in case. It might be the evil Bakura or some other thief."

Yugi nodded, but decided that he didn't want to anyway. Everything was probably fine.

"Good night, Yugi."

"Good night, Pharaoh."

The hallway faded away.

_Everyhing is probably fine..._

Something crashed against Yugi's head.

_Or not..._

* * *

During the exchange between Yami and Yugi, Bakura had been using the Puzzle.

He walked up to the Wall with the Puzzle and stood there.

He probably needed to activate it first. He activated the Millenium Ring and tried to connect to the puzzle with it. As an added boost, he also called upon the Puzzle piece that he had places a portion of his soul inside and activated that one piece.

He Millenium Puzzle glowed as it activated.

Bakura smiled. He lifted the Puzzle high above his head. Then with all his might, he smashed the tip of it against the Fourth Wall.

He heard a large CRACK! and was surprised to see cracks rapidly form in the Wall, just before it shattered in a giant hole. Bakura quickly turned around to make sure that Yugi was still asleep.

He was. The noise hadn't bothered him. However, he did seem a bit more tense than he was a few moments ago.

Bakura shrugged it off and turned to the hole in he Wall. He let the Puzzle deactivate and he carelessly tossed it over his shoulder.

"OW!"

Damn it!

He had probably hit Yugi with it.

He turned around and watched as Yugi thrashed in bed and fell to the floor.

He had.

Yugi sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Luckily for him, the Puzzle had hit him on a part of his head that was protected by hair. It had hit him hard enough to wake him up, but not hard enough to give him a concussion.

Bakura didn't care. He turned to the Wall and prepared to leave.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked from behind him. By now the clouds had uncovered the moon, so a sliver of light shone through the window and Yugi had enough light to see. Bakura turned around again. "What are you doing here? And why did you throw my Puzzle at me?!"

Bakura chuckled at him. "Good morning, Yugi. And you too, Pharaoh." Bakura couldn't see it, but he knew that the Pharaoh was probably standing next to Yugi in spirit form. "See this gaping hole behind me?" He pointed to the Fourth Wall.

Yugi looked and gasped in wonder. "What is that?" he asked.

"The Fourth Wall."

"The Fourth Wall?!"

"What? What is that?" Yugi asked. "You know what that is?"

"Yes, I do. It's-"

"I broke it using your Millenium Puzzle. I was actually quite surprised at how well it worked."

Yugi gasped again. "My Puzzle? But how?"

Bakura smiled and decided to mess with their minds just before he left. "Remember the Orichalcos?" he asked the Pharaoh. "And remember how you gave in to the evil and the darkness in your heart to have power and victory?"

Yami gasped as he remembered. "The... Orichalcos..."

"You went against your lighter and, at the time, smarter half in order to do so."

"Pharaoh! Don't listen to him! He's just trying to get under your skin! That's over now and you've already righted that wrong, remember?"

"I know Yugi," Yami said with a sigh. "But that moment still haunts me. You warned me and I took the easy, desperate, and wrong way out. I'm sorry."

Bakura watched Yugi turn to and shout at the air, but actually to the Pharaoh. "No! Stop apologizing! That day is over and done and you already redeemed yourself! Please stop worrying about it! I forgive you already!"

"But Yugi..."

Bakura watched the two converse for another moment before turning back to the Fourth Wall. "Well I really must be going now. Farewell my friends!" He leapt through the hole in the wall and looked back to see what would happen.

As soon as he walked through, Yugi stopped talking to Yami and tried to follow him. "Yugi, don't!" Yami tried to take over the body so Yugi wouldn't follow. But there was no need.

Bakura laughed. Yugi had almost made it though the Wall when it began to repair itself. Yugi just barely noticed and pulled his head back into his room.

The Wall catches the corner of one of Yugi's hair spikes in the repairs.

Bakura looks at him one final time, laughs, then turns around and walks away.

* * *

**And so it continues!...**

**Stuff in this chapter that isn't mine:  
Season 4,  
The Fourth Wall,  
Yami's Orichalcos-arc-related angst,  
and the Orichalcos.**

**Stuff that is:  
The Millenium Puzzle's Fourth-Wall-Breaking abilities.**

**A note about how things are going to work with this: Each chapter has its own warning and genre. Read it to see what type of chapter it will be. And there will be an end to all of this, there won't just be me having him break it 10 random times and then end. You'll just have to wait and see! Hehehe...**

**Next chapter: Number 7 of the list, and Bakura brings sexy back!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
